


Finally Free

by TheSpoopyEmo



Series: The Radiodust Collection [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpoopyEmo/pseuds/TheSpoopyEmo
Summary: After a chance meeting down in Hell at the newly refurbished Hazbin Hotel, demon porn star Angel Dust and the infamous Radio Demon Alastor had fallen in love yet again. After a relationship that had started on Earth, they recently rekindled their love and unanimously decided to spend the rest of their afterlife together. However, Angel's employer, Valentino, continues to be a constant thorn in Alastor's side. Alastor can't stand the abuse his lover suffers from the pimp on a daily basis, but he respects Angel's decision to keep their relationship under wraps and under Valentino's radar.When someone spills the beans behind Angel's back, Valentino soon offers Alastor a challenge that the Radio Demon simply cannot refuse. And for the first time since reuniting with his lover in Hell, Angel gets to witness for himself why so many demons in Hell fear the name the Radio Demon.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Radiodust Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886929
Comments: 8
Kudos: 301





	1. Chapter 1

After a long night of passion that lasted until an hour before the sun came up, demon porn star Angel Dust was suddenly awakened by something vibrating underneath his pillow. He lifted his head, his hair all messy from sex and sleep, and felt for his phone. He glanced around, awareness creeping back into his mind. Last night, Alastor─the infamous Radio Demon─had refused to send the spider back to his room after one of the few sex-capades they’d had since they’d met at the hotel. Al wouldn’t rest until Angel had cuddled him to sleep, and Angel couldn’t pass up the opportunity yet again. As a master of pleasure on top of being trained to give a client anything they could ever possibly want, Angel obeyed, and once again spent the night in Alastor’s bed.

He finally pulled out his phone and squinted at the screen. He frowned and rolled his eyes.

_  
Daddy Val_

_Calling_

Angel knew better than to let the phone ring. He sighed and gently unwound himself from Alastor’s arms, trying his best not to wake the sleeping deer. He crept into the bathroom and shut the door before answering the phone.

“Well, good mornin’, Mista Val,” Angel greeted his pimp, trying to make his voice sound cheerful. “What’s up?”

“Hi, Angel Cakes!” Valentino replied on the other end. “To answer your question, doll, the _sun_ is up, and it’s the afternoon. Where are you at? Did you forget that we had half a day of filming planned? It’s time to get up! Get your fuzzy pink ass over here!”  
  
“Yessir, Mista Val,” Angel said. “Lemme clean myself up, and I’ll be over there as soon as possible.”

When it was safe to hang up, the spider jumped in the shower. He worked hard to clean himself up and wash the scent of Alastor off of him to continue keeping Valentino in the dark. If the moth ever found out that Angel was trying for a monogamous relationship outside of work… Angel shuddered at the thought.

The very first night Angel and Alastor ever spent together, they discovered that they had known each other even in life. Angel─then named Anthony─had ended up in New Orleans by chance on a trip with his sperm donor. During his last night in town, Tony had found himself in a little hole in the wall jazz bar on Bourbon Street. The entertainment for the night, a human Alastor, had already taken the stage when he walked in. After the establishment had closed for the night, Alastor had led Angel to his place for a few more drinks. The radio had been playing, and they ended up fucking to Angel’s favorite song, and then some. It was the last happy memory that Angel had before his life had abruptly ended.  
  
After fixing his hair just right, he finally emerged from the bathroom. He peeked over at Al, who was still fast asleep. The Radio Demon had rolled over into Angel’s spot in an unconscious effort to preserve his own body heat. The pink fuzzy spider smiled at his lover and silently dressed himself in his usual pink attire. Keeping up appearances, Angel dug around in the top drawer of Alastor’s bedside table and found some folded-up bills. He thumbed through them and counted, mouthing the numbers to himself. There was about three hundred dollars there. He quickly pocketed the money into a small crevice between his chest fluff and his jacket collar before heading for the door. His gloved hand had just turned the doorknob when all of a sudden, a voice sounded from behind him.  
  
“Angel.”  
  
The spider hesitated with his hand on the doorknob. It was Alastor, minus the radio effects that normally accompanied his voice.  
  
“Hey, Al.” Angel slowly turned around, and almost gasped in shock at how close the Radio Demon was standing in front of him. He backed up a little, pressing his back against the door. “Sorry to wake ya. I was just… I was headin’ out.”  
  
Alastor gazed up at Angel, his smile never faltering. He wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist and kissed him passionately. Upon pulling away, Alastor held his claws out. “Give it,” he instructed.  
  
“I don’t have the faintest idea what you’re goin’ on about, Smiles,” Angel said with a scoff and a roll of his eyes.  
  
Alastor’s eyes darkened, and a faint image of his shadow appeared on the wall behind him. A small burst of radio static filled the air between them. “Cough it up, Angel. Or I will _force_ it from you,” he warned. “And you know that I can.”  
  
Angel tried his best to maintain eye contact as Alastor stared him down. At last, the pressure was too great for him. He cringed and shied away from Alastor. “Alright, alright!” he whined. “I’ve got something stashed in there. But you’re going to have to fish it out.” He folded his primary set of arms over his chest, while his other hands rested on his hips.  
  
“I’ll take that as an invitation!” Alastor quickly closed the space between himself and Angel. One of his hands reached up Angel’s skirt, and the other one dove into his chest fluff.  
  
Angel let out a sudden gasp, followed by a shocked giggle or two. “Ah! Your hands are cold!” He then tried to jerk away. “H-hey, watch it! That tickles!” He giggled again, swatting at Al’s hands.  
  
Alastor pulled one hand back, and then the other to reveal the wad of cash. “If you’re going to steal from me to fuel your horrid habits, at least ask first,” he pointed out.  
  
Angel froze, and he shrank back a little. “It…wasn’t for that. I was gonna give that to Val,” he admitted. “In case he asks if I spent the night with a client or something.”  
  
The cannibalistic deer tilted his head to the side one tiny degree. The room seemed to darken slightly as more radio static sounded. “If you think for one second that I would let you take my hard-earned dough to that vile cesspool of a being who has the _audacity_ to call himself a demon overlord, then you are sadly, _sadly_ mistaken, my dear Angel.” His eyes glowed a brilliant red.  
  
The porn star shrank back even more. He tried to speak, but all that came out of his mouth was a tiny squeak.  
  
Like flipping a light switch, Alastor straightened up, and everything was back to normal. He once again wrapped his arms around Angel’s skinny waist and pulled him close, inclining his head to give him a sweet goodbye kiss. “Have a good day, _mon_ _ange_ ,” he said softly. “I will be waiting for you when you return.”  
  
Angel wrapped all four of his arms around the deer and lifted him off of the floor. He kissed him back, smiling against his lips. “I was promised a short day today, Al,” he said. “If that promise is upheld, I’ll be back in a few hours.”

The smile on Alastor’s face widened. “Is that a promise or threat?”  
  
The spider chuckled and planted another kiss on the Radio Demon. “I’ll leave that to you to decide.”  
  
Alastor let out a short laugh. He lifted a hand and gently caressed the spider’s cheek. “ _Je t’aime_ , Angel,” he said, his voice almost a whisper.  
  
Angel kissed his lover one last time, this time longer. “ _Ti amo_ , Alastor,” he whispered back. He gently placed the deer back down on the floor before he left.  
  
Once again, Angel had showed up fashionably late to the studio. After a one-sided heated battle of words from Valentino, the spider was all prepped for filming. For almost four and a half hours, Angel was busy doing what he did best: making adult videos and money for one of Hell’s most notorious overlords.  
  
When the director had yelled “CUT!” for the last time, Angel was finally excused to his old room. He ended up taking another shower to clean himself up after the gang bang he had to reenact at least three or four times. Standing in his room in a towel, he started to look through some of the things he’d left behind. In a drawer he’d forgotten about, he found a nice little body suit sewn out of pink lace. Smiling to himself, he decided to put it on underneath his clothes. After getting dressed, he packed up some more things in a bag and prepared to head home to his lover.

Just as Angel was approaching the main door to the studio, another demon approached him and stood in his way. “Hey, Drag Show!” they said, stopping him. “Mr. Valentino wants to see you in his office.”  
  
Angel sighed and rolled his eyes. “Ugh, _god_! What _now_?!” he griped, pulling his bag off of his skinny shoulder. “I just wanna go _home_!”  
  
“I’d hurry up there if I were you.” A smirk curled onto the demon’s lips. “You know how he doesn’t like to wait.”  
  
The spider pouted as he turned and shuffled for the elevator. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed that the demon was sporting a brand new, fancy, expensive-looking diamond watch on their wrist. The exact same watch that had been offered to Angel if he brought any information to Valentino about any potential competition. He raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything.

A knot formed in his stomach as he stepped off of the elevator. _What had that demon spilled the beans about to be gifted that watch?_ he thought to himself as he approached the door to Valentino’s office. He hesitated, his heart hammering in his chest, before knocking on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

“Enter!” came the booming voice of Valentino from inside.  
  
Angel slowly turned the knob and let himself in. He was suddenly greeted by a large cloud of cigar smoke accompanied by a smiling Valentino. “Hey, Mista Val,” he said. “You, uh… You wanted to see me?”

“Close the door behind you, Angel,” Valentino instructed.  
  
Angel slowly closed the door and took two steps into the room. “What’s up?”  
  
Valentino took a long drag from his cigar and stood up from his desk chair. He walked around until he was standing in front of Angel. “Angel Dust. You are my most famous employee, as well as my most profitable,” he began.  
  
Angel scoffed and folded his primary set of arms over his chest fluff. “You really brought me up here just to tell me that shit?” he retorted.  
  
The smile was suddenly wiped clean from Valentino’s face. “So, it makes me feel… disappointed… when I hear some not-so-nice things about you. Especially from other employees.”  
  
Angel’s eyes widened, and a lump formed in his throat. He suddenly remembered the demon who told him that Val was wanting to see him. And the watch on their wrist. “What?” was all he was able to choke out.  
  
“A little birdie flew in and told me that you were fuckin’ around with another demon,” Valentino went on, his voice turning acidic. “What’s more, when you lie down with him, he’s not filling my pockets.” He took another drag from the cigar and blew the smoke in Angel’s face. “Got something you wanna confess?” His eyes narrowed behind his heart-shaped sunglasses.  
  
Angel stumbled back a step, glaring up at Valentino. “What the fuck are you saying?!” he snapped, suddenly on the defensive. “Cut the shit, Val! The cameras are off now. Nobody’s watching, nobody’s paying to watch.”  
  
The cigar Valentino had been smoking was now crushed in his fist. He lurched forward and grabbed the spider by his throat. “So, it’s true?!” he spat. “You’re fucking another demon… _for free_?”  
  
Angel gave a startled cough as Valentino grabbed him. “I-I don’t do it when I’m on the clock, Val!” he gasped. He grabbed the moth’s wrist. “Honest! I-I wait until you’ve released me for the day! I’m allowed to have a little love and fun and pleasure outside of work!”  
  
Valentino growled as he glared down at Angel, his eye twitching in rage. He let go of the spider, only to backhand him across his face. _Hard_. Angel flew across the room and hit the wall so hard he saw stars. He tumbled to the floor in a heap, his hand clasping his face.  
  
“You’re not allowed to have anything unless I say you are, Angel!” the pimp shrieked, his voice deafening in the confines of the office. “Aren’t you forgetting something?! You fucking little bitch!” He lashed out with the toe of his studded platform boot and kicked Angel in the gut. Angel yelped in pain and curled up into a ball, fighting tears. He grabbed the spider by his hair and lifted him up on his knees. “ _I OWN YOU_!” he shouted at the top of his lungs, inches from Angel’s face.  
  
Angel flinched back and coughed. “Not according to the contract, asshole,” he sneered. His eye, as well as his cheek, was beginning to swell up. “Only when I’m on your time do you decide what I do and don’t do with my body.” He flashed a cocky half smile.  
  
The spider paid for his sass with a punch to the mouth.  
  
“Who are you fucking, Angel?” Valentino suddenly demanded.  
  
Angel smirked. “Wouldn’t _you_ love to know?” He chuckled breathlessly. “Jealousy looks good on you. Is that the new trend for this season?”  
  
Valentino growled again and slapped the porn star as hard as he could, hitting him in the eye this time. “Who are you fucking, Angel?!” he repeated. “Tell me!”  
  
Angel turned his head and spat blood on to the hardwood floor. He imitated his best sex moan. “ _Oh, hit me harder, Daddy_!” he replied.  
  
The moth threw the spider down and then proceeded to beat the ever-loving shit out of him. He punched, kicked, slapped, and stomped on him. Angel curled up into a ball again to try and protect himself from the blows. He silently prayed that it would end soon and he could go home.  
  
“Now! Are you gonna open up that goddamn dirty mouth of yours?!” Valentino yelled. “Or do I have to resort to extremes to get you to talk?”  
  
Angel slowly lifted his head, glaring out of his one good eye. He struggled to breathe; he could feel one or two of his ribs were broken. “Go… fuck yourself, you pompous son of a bitch,” he spat out. He let out a mocking, breathy laugh. “And you’re gonna have to do better than that. You built up my pain tolerance, remember?”  
  
Valentino’s lips suddenly stretched into an evil grin. He towered over the beaten down Angel. “Oh, I’m just getting started, bitch,” he sneered. After nudging Angel’s broken ribs with his boot─just to hear him cry out─he walked over to the door and opened it. Sticking his head out, he called, “Hey, Vox! Get in here!”  
  
Angel rolled his good eye. “Oh, great. Bring in your little sidekick.” He spat out blood again. “Fuckin’ chickenshit motherfucker.”  
  
“Shut up, bitch!” Valentino snapped.  
  
Vox soon came strutting into the room, that crooked evil smirk flashing on his screen. “You called for me, boss?” he said in a static-y, sly voice.  
  
Valentino jerked his chin towards Angel. “Take this piece of shit cum dumpster downstairs to the sex dungeon,” he ordered.  
  
“Oh! Now it’s gettin’ good!” Angel piped up. “I’m gettin’ the royal treatment tonight, boys!”  
  
Vox folded his arms over his chest, his smirk widening as he stared down at Angel. All of a sudden, metallic tentacles manifested from his back and coiled tightly around the porn star's skinny body, constricting him and aggravating his injuries. The TV demon then began to drag him across the floor behind him, heading for the door. Angel cried out again in agony.  
  
“Pick him up, you fucking box of bolts!” Valentino said. “Do not trail blood all over my floors!”  
  
Vox hoisted Angel off of the floor and left the office with him tied up in his tentacles. Most of the employees of the studio had already left by then. Those who remained knew better than to interfere with or interrupt a punishment session. Any they passed just simply looked the other way and went on about their business. No one dared to say anything or volunteered to help Angel.  
  
Once in the dungeon, Valentino stood by as Vox chained Angel to a wall upon Val’s request. Angel was so beaten up that he could barely hold himself up. He sagged to the floor, glaring up at his pimp.  
  
Valentino walked over to another wall and grabbed a chain that had been made into a whip. He swung it around a little as he paced the floor over to Angel. “I’m gonna ask you again, you fucking whore,” he said. “Tell Daddy Val who you’ve been fucking with, and this can end right now. Scout’s honor.” He smirked.  
  
Angel continued to glare up at Valentino. “Your fucking mother,” he snapped. “I made her _mine_ now. Come down here and you can still smell her pussy on my breath.”

Valentino let out a shriek of rage and began beating Angel with the chain whip. The metal cut into the spider’s skin and ripped his clothes. Blood seeped down his back and on to the cold stone floor. Angel screamed as he was quickly reduced to a bloody heap of spider on the floor.  
  
“Answer me!” Valentino yelled.  
  
Angel forced himself to roll on to his side, panting for air. With every breath he took, his pain got worse. “Face it, Val. Ya broke me once.” He winced in pain, pulling against his restraints. “You’re not gonna break me again.”  
  
“You’re wrong,” Valentino said through his teeth. “And… you leave me no choice. I’m just gonna have to get inside your head.” His lips pulled up into an evil smile. “Hey, Voxxie?”  
  
Angel barely lifted his head. Behind the black eye, the swollen cheek, and the busted lip, he was both confused and pissed.  
  
“Yes, honey?” Vox slowly sauntered forward, flashing a smile at the moth.  
  
“Show my little moneymaker here the new mod,” Valentino demanded, his voice turning sugary sweet.  
  
Those metal tentacles reached for Angel again. Vox pulled Angel up into a sitting position on his knees.  
  
“Get your fuckin’ claws off me!” Angel yelled, fighting through his pain.  
  
Vox lowered himself down to his knees, positioning his television screen at Angel’s eye level. Static filled the screen before a black and white spinning spiral popped up.  
  
Angel gasped and turned his head away. “No, no!” he cried.  
  
Two other tentacles with claws on them grabbed Angel’s face and forced his eyes back to focus on the screen. “Listen to me!” came a rough, crackling male voice.  
  
Angel had no choice but to look up at the screen. He couldn’t move, as restrained as he was. The longer he stared at the screen, the limper his body became.  
  
“Do not move. Focus on me. Listen only to what I say,” the voice continued. “You will confess everything that Valentino wants to know. You will not hold anything back. And when you hear the sound of a bell ringing, you will be released from your frozen trance.” The screen went black, and Vox waited.  
  
Angel held very still, not looking away from the screen. His body had frozen, and his eyes had become windows, staring blankly ahead.  
  
Valentino waved a hand in front of Angel’s face, and the spider was still unresponsive. He smiled to himself and knelt down next to Angel. “Now, Angel, my darling pet,” he said. “I have been told that you have been fucking around with another demon. You haven’t been charging him, either. I want to know his name. Tell me who this demon is.”  
  
The only body part that moved on Angel was his lips. “His name is Alastor, the Radio Demon,” he answered in a monotone.  
  
“The _Radio Demon_?!” Valentino exclaimed. He threw his head back and laughed. “Not that clown again! That motherfucker thinks he’s _so_ big and bad! Well, I’d like to knock him right off of his high horse and stab him right in his ego! I’ll teach him to fuck with my whore and not pay up!” Valentino ran a hand through Angel’s hair. “And why, pray tell, are you letting this narcissistic shit stain fuck you for free?”  
  
“He’s my boyfriend,” Angel answered. “I love him.”  
  
Before Valentino could drag this out further, Angel’s cell phone began to ring in his jacket. The bell going off was enough to arouse Angel from his hypnotic trance. He suddenly shook his head and looked around. “Huh? What?”  
  
“Fuck!” Valentino suddenly yelled. He felt around Angel’s jacket pockets and finally found the phone. He read the caller ID, and his eyes narrowed. “Or… I could just take a stab where it _really_ hurts. Right in his heart.” He smiled at Angel, flashing his sharp teeth.  
  
Angel glared back, once again pulling at his restraints.  
  
Valentino pressed a button and stood up. “Hello! You’ve reached Angel’s phone!" he answered. "Whataya want, asshole? We’re in the middle of something!”  
  
There was a pause on the other end. “With whom am I speaking with?” Alastor asked on the other end, his classic twenties-era radio host voice coming through the speaker. He sounded completely at ease, not at all upset that Angel’s pimp had answered the phone.  
  
“What?” Valentino blinked in shock. “You know who the fuck this is, _Alastor,”_ he said. “It’s Valentino. I have got a bone to pick with you, Radio Demon.”  
  
Another pause. “Why? Did ya find one of my many skeletons stuck in your closet?” A vintage laugh track sounded in the background.  
  
“What?! No!” Valentino was getting pissed. “You’ve been fucking my bitch, Radio Demon! And what’s worse, you’re not paying! Well, your free trial ends today! Come down to my studio and pay me what you owe me, or your little fucking boy toy gets exterminated!” The moth winked over at Vox and gave him a thumbs-up. Vox put a hand up to his screen and blew him an air kiss, making heart eyes at Valentino.  
  
“Now, now, Valentino. There’s no need for language. After all, this is a family show,” Alastor replied. “So. How about you let me speak with Angel Dust? He’s the special guest on tonight’s broadcast! Whataya say, old friend?”  
  
“You wanna know what I say? This is what I say!” Valentino put the phone on speaker and lied it down on the ground. He then picked up one of Vox’s tentacles─preferably one with a claw on the end─and pulled Angel’s legs out in front of him. The pimp then used the claw to crush both of Angel’s legs a few inches below his knees.  
  
Angel froze when he heard the bones in his shins crunch. He was then overwhelmed by the sudden pain that filled his lower extremities. He threw his head back and practically screamed in pain, his fists pounding the floor. “Al! _Alastor!”_ he yelled, more tears coming to his eyes.  
  
Valentino dropped the claw and dusted his hands off. He then reached for the phone and picked it up, smiling. “I think he’s ready to talk now,” he replied. “I finally broke him. Again.” He laughed delightedly and tossed the phone down to Angel. “Hey, whore bitch. Your boyfriend wants to talk to you. You got two minutes.”  
  
Angel reached for the phone and grabbed it. He slowly lifted it to his ear, still wincing in pain. Fresh tears ran down his battered cheeks. “H-hey, Al,” he said, forcing a smile. “S-sorry I’m late. I got tied up in something─literally. He… he won’t let me leave, Al. And, he beat me up pretty bad.”  
  
When Alastor spoke, his voice turned softer, and he used the voice he saved only for Angel. “Hold on, _mon cher,”_ he whispered.  
  
Angel whimpered. “Al, if you don’t show up, he’ll kill me,” he said. “If you _do_ show up, he’ll kill _you._ Either way, one of us is gonna end up dead.”  
  
“Oh, Angel,” Alastor sighed. “Have you no faith in me at all? Why, I am Alastor, the Radio Demon! He’s simply just issued me my best challenge yet! And guess what?” His voice suddenly came out darker, shrouded in radio static. “I accept.”  
  
Valentino suddenly yanked the phone away from Angel. He then stomped it into pieces and kicked them at the wall. “Time’s up!” he announced. “And now, we wait.” He headed for the door. “Keep an eye on our little prisoner, Vox. Make sure he doesn’t try to escape. After all, he is the key to Alastor’s undoing.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW/TW: This chapter contains graphic depictions of character violence. Do NOT read unless you intend to finish.

Angel lied in a broken, beaten, and bloody heap on the floor. Even if he had tried to escape, he couldn’t do it on broken legs. With every breath, every infinitesimal movement, the spider was in excruciating pain. The only thing he could do was try to hold still, and wait.

The demon porn star didn’t have to wait very long. Only three or four minutes after Valentino left the room, a huge explosion sounded from somewhere above the sex dungeon. The force of it shook the whole building. Angel whimpered in pain as his body jerked. He gazed up at the ceiling in confusion before turning toward Vox, an evil smirk flashing across his face.

Vox wobbled a little and tried to maintain his balance. He then made eye contact with the fuzzy pink spider and frowned. “And just what the _fuck_ are you smiling about?” he snapped.

“Guess who?” Angel replied in a taunting voice. He laughed bitterly.

Right on cue, Valentino came crashing through the ceiling and landed so hard he made a small crater. Vox gasped and ran over to the moth. “Holy shit! Boss!”

The sex dungeon suddenly grew dimmer as it darkened in shadow. From the darkness in the doorway suddenly materialized two round, glowing red eyes. They were accompanied by a sharp, menacing, toothy yellow smile.

“Y’all are fucked now,” Angel piped up. He was still trying to hold his body still to stop any more pain.

Alastor walked into the room and looked around. He tapped the microphone on his cane to make sure it was on before speaking. “Hello! Thank you for the invite, Valentino! I’d tell you that this is a nice little establishment you have here, but I only save compliments for the people that I care about!”

Valentino glared up at Alastor as he tried to make it back to his feet. “Fuck you, motherfucker!” he shouted. He pulled a pistol out of an inside pocket of his coat and aimed it up at Alastor's face. He quickly cocked the hammer back and squeezed the trigger.

If Angel had blinked, he’d have missed the whole thing. He gasped when the gun went off, his ribs aching in protest. But… Alastor still stood there unharmed, without a drop of blood on him, that signature grin still plastered on his face. The bullet, Angel later discovered, had stopped in midair and exploded, sending tiny pieces of shrapnel into Valentino’s and Vox’s faces. Alastor casually raised his hand and snapped his fingers, gazing down at Valentino. The gun suddenly ripped itself out of the moth’s hand and flew into the opposite wall, shattering into nothing. As a bonus, Valentino suddenly cried out as his hand was shattered by an unseen force. He clutched it to his chest, screaming in agony.

Alastor walked over to Angel, deliberately turning his back on Vox and Valentino. He knelt down next to the spider and examined him. “My, my, Angel. You’ve gotten yourself into quite a pickle, haven’t you?” he said. He clucked his tongue in disapproval.

“Told ya they fucked me up bad, Al,” Angel replied, wincing. “They beat me down and tortured me to extract your name outta me.”

“Hold still, _mon ange_. Let me ease some of your pain.” Alastor reached out to gently place his hand on the top of Angel’s head.

As Alastor interacted with Angel, Valentino finally stood up. He crept up and tried to grab the Radio Demon from behind. Angel suddenly looked up and drew in a sharp, painful breath.

“Alastor! Behind you!” the spider cried out.

As soon as the first syllable left Angel’s mouth, the Radio Demon whipped around into a standing position. He gripped his cane like a baseball bat and whacked the pimp upside his head. Valentino went flying across the room and smacked the wall. As Vox jumped up to defend his boss, he was blasted backwards by a sudden green power surge that manifested from Alastor’s hand. The TV demon landed hard against Valentino, and they both fell to the floor. Before any of them could even _think_ to move, a sudden cage manifested out of nowhere and enclosed itself around them.

“Now, _do_ stay put!” Alastor commanded, his eyes glowing red. “Can’t you see that my poor Angel Dust is obviously in pain? I need to concentrate here!”

“Excuse me?! _Your_ Angel Dust?!” Valentino exclaimed, glaring out at the cannibalistic deer. “He’s _mine_ , you narcissistic piece of shit!”

Alastor sighed and shook his head. “And here we go again with the language!” he commented. “Val, please.” He tilted his head, his voice becoming shrouded in radio static. “If you want to keep that tongue of yours inside of your mouth for the time being, I’d suggest you keep. It. Shut.”

Valentino and Vox visibly seethed at Alastor, but otherwise remained silent.

Alastor turned around again and lied his hand on the top of Angel’s head. Angel gazed up into his lover’s eyes as a warm sensation began to flow through his body. It started at the crown of his head, and slowly spread all the way down to his toes. The spider sighed in relief as his pain slowly faded away. He was finally able to move without any pain at all.

“Thanks, Al.” Angel smiled up at Alastor. “Ya wanna undo these chains? They hurt, too, ya know.”

With a sudden _pop_ , the shackles holding the porn star to the wall snapped open, and Angel was free. He slowly sat up and leaned against the wall, rubbing at his wrists. Alastor sank down to his knees and planted a sweet kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“I’ll take you home soon, _mon cher_ ,” Alastor promised in a soft voice. “But first, allow me to take out the trash.”

“I’ll be right here waiting, baby,” Angel replied, a small smile on his lips.

Alastor stood up and slowly walked over to his captives. “It appears you two had loads of fun hurting and torturing my dear Angel Dust,” he said. The smile on his face grew sinister. “Now, it is _my_ turn.”

“No! Don’t kill me! Please!” Vox suddenly blurted out, shaking like a leaf in the wind. “K-kill him! It was all his idea! He planned it, not me!”

Valentino suddenly lashed out and hit Vox on the side of his screen. “Shut up, Vox! You had a hand in it, too, you asshole!”

“That is true. You did,” Alastor said. “You had a hand in it, so you are just as guilty. But, don’t worry. It’s nothing personal, my old friend.” He suddenly thumped the handle of his cane twice against the floor, his eyes glowing red again. “It’s just… _entertainment_.” The Radio Demon threw his head back and laughed maniacally.

All of a sudden, Alastor’s shadow appeared over the cage. It reached in and grabbed Vox by his arm before dragging him out between the bars. Everyone in the room watched as the shadow tore the demon apart slowly, piece by piece. Vox’s screams filled the room, and they were music to Alastor’s ears. Pretty soon, the only thing left was Vox’s screen. With a wave of Alastor’s hand, a thousand knives appeared and hovered over him. On some unseen signal, they repeatedly stabbed the demon until his screams were abruptly cut off.

Alastor stood over the dead demon and tilted his head. “Hm. Scrap metal,” he mused aloud. “It doesn’t really sound as appetizing as I thought it would be. Oh, well.” He shrugged and turned to Valentino. “You’re next, you filthy, disgusting moth. Any last words?”

Valentino’s eyes widened in horror as he peered out at the remains of his friend and business partner. He suddenly backed away toward the wall, trying to put as much space between him and the Radio Demon as possible. He glowered up at Alastor; there were already cracks in his powerful overlord façade, and he knew it. “You’re a fucking monster, Alastor!” he screeched.

“No, no, no,” Alastor said, shaking his head. He snapped his fingers again, and the cage disappeared. Thick black tentacles came crawling out of the floor and grabbed Valentino by his wrists and ankles. “I am simply just the Radio Demon.”

Angel watched in silent shock as Valentino was subjected to the same torture that was inflicted on him, and then some. The tentacles stretched Valentino’s body out until all of his limbs were pulled from their sockets. The same chain whip that was used to tear up Angel’s back was then wrapped around the moth’s throat and pulled tight until he was gasping for breath. And then, to add to the carnage, the tentacles proceeded to drag and throw the demon around the room, breaking every single bone in his body. He screamed just as loudly as Vox did, if not louder.

At last, Valentino was pinned against a wall by the same tentacles that had tortured him. Alastor reached down and grabbed a knife that was lodged in Vox’s screen, checked to make sure it was extra sharp, and walked up to the moth. “I know that you are just _begging_ for the sweet, sweet release of death, Valentino,” he said in a spooky, seductive voice laced with radio static. “But, unfortunately for you, it’s not going to come fast enough. You see, I used to play a little game with my victims before I finally killed them. It’s called, ‘Let’s See What My Insides Look Like’. And believe me when I say… it’s a real _scream_.” His grin widened from ear to ear, and he chuckled evilly as he suddenly shoved the knife deep into Valentino’s gut.

The moth screamed in pain, pulling against the tentacles that held him to the wall. This action only hurt him further, causing his earlier injuries to flare up. He cried out more, squeezing his eyes shut.

Alastor used the knife to carve a gaping, bleeding hole in Valentino’s torso. With a few flicks of his wrist, the demon’s intestines and various other organs were hanging out of his body. He then brought the knife up to his lips and licked the end of the blade, tasting the demon’s blood. “Mm… forgive me if I end up wasting your carcass, Mr. Valentino,” he said in an off-hand tone. “I do not care too much for junk food. I have a figure to watch, you know.” He hummed to himself as he stabbed the moth again, dragging the knife from his stomach all the way up to his sternum before stopping below his heart.

Angel cringed as Valentino’s screams shattered against his eardrums. He tried hard not to be grossed out and horrified by what he was witnessing. He knew the damned dirty, abusive pimp deserved everything that the Radio Demon was doing to him, but it seemed just a little _too_ extreme to him. However, as much as he wished that Alastor would just finish him, that little voice inside his head told him to stay where he was and not interfere.

It was almost as if Alastor could pick up on his spider boyfriend’s uneasiness, because he suddenly brought the torture─and the pimp’s reign in Hell─to an abrupt and bloody end. He brought the knife up and slashed an angry line along Valentino’s throat, from one side to the other, making more of a mess on his pinstriped jacket. “Ah, that looks better,” he said with a rueful grin. “My work of art is finally complete! You’re never fully dressed without a smile, my friend!” The Radio Demon chuckled, and when he spoke again, his voice turned darker. “Oh, and one last thing. You took a stab right at my heart when you abused my beloved Angel Dust. Now, it’s only fair that I return the favor. So long, Valentino, and goodnight!” He then plunged the knife deep into the pimp’s heart, stabbing right through to the wall.

The pimp struggled to breathe, choking on his own blood. He let out a final gurgle before his soul was erased for good.

Once the pimp was dead, Alastor grabbed ahold of the knife and yanked the heart from its former occupant. The lifeless body fell to the floor with a heavy _thud_. The Radio Demon gripped the heart and pulled it off of the knife before biting into it like an apple. “Hm… I guess I could indulge in a little snack before I make a trip to the market later.”

Angel squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away. He had finally come across something that had triggered his gag reflex.

The next thing the spider knew, he felt a hand gently brushing through his hair before softly resting on his cheek. He opened his eyes, and he was suddenly facing the amiable, blood-tinged smile of the Radio Demon. “ _Mon ange_ … my Angel Dust,” he whispered. “That nasty moth and his ugly minion will never, _ever_ lie a hand on you ever again. You have my word.” Alastor placed his free hand over his heart and bowed his head slightly.

Angel stared at the deer, fresh tears dotting his eyes. “Oh, Al,” he breathed. “Thank you. So much. I-I owe you.”

Alastor shook his head quickly. “Nonsense! It’s been a long time coming for the both of them, and I was elated to have been the lucky demon to take them out. I was just sitting back and waiting for a catalyst.” He beamed, flashing his sharp yellow teeth.

Angel frowned a little. “You mean to tell me that _you_ , the motherfucking _Radio Demon_ , needed a catalyst to kill my fuckin’ pimp and his asshole ex?”

Alastor chuckled. “Oh, Angel,” he said. “If there's one thing my dear mother taught me, it is this: do not start fights with your enemies. Allow them to strike at you first, and then take them out.” He adjusted his monocle, smiling proudly.

Angel sat up more and wrapped all four of his arms around his lover. He pressed his lips to Alastor’s, not pulling away until his lungs ached for air. “Now can we get outta here?” he said, his New York accent prominent. “This place gives me bad memories that I now wanna quickly repress.”


	4. Chapter 4

Alastor reached out and scooped the spider up in his arms. He returned the kiss, holding Angel close. When Angel pulled away again, he saw that Alastor was standing in the hallway outside his hotel room. A small _click_ sounded as the door unlocked, and it slowly swung open. Alastor carried his boyfriend into the room and gently placed him down on his bed.

Angel sat up and peeled his boots off. He soon stripped down, revealing the body suit he had been wearing underneath. “Hey, Smiles. Whataya think about this little garment?” he asked, running his fingers over his chest fluff.

Alastor waved his hand over his suit jacket, and suddenly all of the bloodstains were gone. He glanced over at the porn star and flashed a smirk. “Mm… anything to throw me into an asexual panic, isn't that right, Angel?” he replied.

“You bet your fuzzy fuckin’ deer ass,” Angel said, smirking back. He sighed heavily and lied back on his bed. “I found it and some other things back in my old room. Speaking of, where the fuck is my bag?” He glanced around the room.

Alastor tapped his chin, thinking. He suddenly pulled his microphone staff out and disappeared. He was gone for only a second before he popped back in. “Found it! I saved it from the burning blaze!” He brushed some dusty debris off of it before placing it down by Angel’s side of the bed.

“B-burning blaze?! What burning blaze?!” Angel cried. He jumped up and ran to the window, trying to look out at the city below. He soon saw a pillar of smoke in the distance. “Oh, my god! The porn studio!”

“Seems like your darling female friend was doing you a favor,” Alastor said.

Angel stared out the window, watching the smoke with wide eyes. His head spun erratically as knots formed in his stomach.

A knock sounded on the door. “A-Angel? Alastor? Are you guys decent in there?” Charlie’s voice sounded from the hallway.

“Sure! Come on in!” Alastor called to her. He moved to stand closer to Angel, hovering protectively over him.

Angel forced himself to turn away from the window. The door opened and in walked Charlie, shadowed by her girlfriend Vaggie. The princess of Hell was looking as lovely as ever in her usual tuxedo getup, and she had a hesitant smile on her face. Vaggie looked… as enthusiastic as ever. Her mouth was set into her nearly-permanent scowl, and she had her arms folded over her chest.

“Angie, it's all over the news! The studio where you work is up in flames!” Charlie said.

Angel put his face in his hands and shook his head, sighing. “Yeah, I know. And my boss is dead, too,” he admitted. “So, I'm fucked. And not in the good way.”

Charlie’s eyes widened. “Your boss is dead?!” she nearly shrieked. “Angel, how could you?!”

“Do not blame Angel, darling,” Alastor said. He stepped forward, smiling down at the princess. “If you want somebody to blame, blame _me_. _I_ am the one who killed the moth and his television cohort. The blood is on _my_ hands, not Angel’s. I pulled him out of there for good.”

Vaggie snorted and rolled her good eye. “Oh, great,” she retorted, her voice apathetic. “The spider slut’s trying to go clean. Again. Eh, I give it to the end of the week before he finds himself another sugar daddy to latch on to.”

That statement seemed to upset Angel something fierce. His hands clenched into fists, and he squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to hide the tears that threatened to spill over. In about two or three strides, he stood towering over Vaggie.

“I may be many things, Vaggie, but I am not no goddamn fuckin’ slut!” he shouted. “Believe it or not, I actually get paid for my services! I work hard for every fuckin’ penny I earn, bitch! So, _FUCK YOU_!”

By the end of his rant, poor Angel was out of breath. He panted hard, his face turning pinker than his fur. Despite fighting the tears, they flowed anyway.

Vaggie pulled out her spear and aimed it right at Angel’s non-existent nose, glaring up at the spider. “You had better back the fuck up, _tu hijo de puta_!” she yelled back.

Charlie and Alastor both jumped into action at the same time. Alastor wrapped his arms around Angel’s waist and pulled him back. Charlie stood directly in front of Vaggie to stop her.

“Vaggie, please! Stop!” Charlie cried, grabbing the spear. “Why can't you two just get along?”

Meanwhile, Angel struggled against Alastor, but the deer was proving to be much stronger than the spider. “Fuck! Lemme go, Al!”

Alastor raised his hand and rested it on the top of Angel’s head. “Alrighty, Angel. That's enough out of you,” the deer said calmly. His palm glowed green, and within seconds, the porn star was unconscious and snoring softly. Alastor picked the spider up bridal style and placed him down in his bed before covering him up with the blankets. He then stood up and smiled at the two women. “I think you two should give us some privacy. My Angel has had a very long and tiring day. He needs his rest.”

Charlie took that as her cue to leave. She took Vaggie by her hand and pulled her out into the hallway. “I guess I’ll see you two in the morning,” she said. “Goodnight!” She quickly shut the door.

Alastor locked the door with his magic and got dressed for bed. It was still kind of early─the sun was just beginning to set─but he was feeling a bit tired as well. He lied down next to Angel and covered himself up to his waist, taking his spot as the Big Spoon.

Sometime near dawn, Angel whimpered in his sleep and jerked away from Alastor. The movement aroused the deer out of his easy slumber. He only watched Angel for a few seconds before he recognized the signs that his boyfriend was having a night terror.

“Angel. Angel, darling,” Alastor said, placing a hand on the spider’s shoulder. “Wake up. You’re dreaming.” He gently shook the porn star.

After a few more seconds, Angel jolted awake with an audible cry. Tears dotted his eyes, and his whole body trembled. He wrapped his arms protectively around himself, turning his back to Alastor as he began to cry.

Alastor slowly sat up and reached for his fuzzy boyfriend, pulling him close. Angel tried to push him away, but it was no use. He gave up as he pressed his face into the deer’s chest.

“There, there, _mon cher_ ,” Alastor whispered softly. He kissed the top of Angel’s head, letting his lips linger there.

“I…I have nothin’ left, Al. Nothin’!” Angel sobbed. His limp, tired, skinny body shuddered as he fell apart in his lover’s arms. “The studio is burned to the ground; my pimp is dead…!”

“You have me, _cher_ ,” Alastor said. “You have your friend Cherri, and this hotel, as well as all of the people in it.”

Angel drew in a deep, shaky breath. “What am I gonna do now? I can’t just…quit. I gotta work, otherwise I can’t pay for my room or my next meal.”

Alastor moved his hands to Angel’s shoulders and forced the spider to sit up. He used his thumbs to wipe his tears away and smiled a little. “My Anthony, my Angel Dust,” he replied in a gentle voice. “What in the Nine Circles makes you think I’m going to let you go broke and hungry? I can cook, _cher_ , you know that. I have recipes that don’t involve demon meat. And I’ve got loads of money. I have a radio show. And, if you end up losing your room, you and Fat Nuggets are always welcome to bunk in with me.” The Radio Demon chuckled before his voice turned serious. “After what I saw you go through the past few weeks, I don’t want you hookin’ around anymore, Angel. You are better than that, darling, and I seriously contemplate genocide if I even _think_ of another client using you.”

Angel froze in Alastor’s arms. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. “You… you want me to give up hookin’, Al?! Are you crazy?!”

Alastor hummed to himself, staring down at Fat Nuggets. The little piggy slept in his little pink bed, snoring softly. “Hm. No, I don’t think so.”

Angel swallowed the lump that had built up in his throat. “Alastor,” he said, feeling uneasy. “I… don’t know if I’m able to do that. I can’t just… quit prostitution cold turkey. You don’t understand; I’ve been sellin’ myself for so many years. It’s gonna be hard givin’ it up.”

Alastor scratched his chin before an idea came to him. His face lit up with his signature grin, and he smiled at Angel.

Angel shifted uncomfortably. “Al? Whataya thinkin’ about?”

“Would you like to make a deal, my dear Angel Dust?” Alastor asked. He offered his hand to the spider, his palm glowing green. A slight breeze picked up in the room, ruffling Angel’s hair.

Angel suddenly scooted away from the Radio Demon, shaking his head. “Aw, no! Nuh uh! I’ve heard _not_ to make a deal with you! I’ve seen some-a the shit you can do! No, thank you!”

“Angel. You stole my heart when we were human. I would never hurt you in any way. I love you. You can trust me,” Alastor said. “Instead, I want to take over as your new manager. If you refuse to give up your services, then I will let you perform them. On one condition.” His grin grew wider.

Angel narrowed his eyes. “What’s the condition, Smiles?”

“Any client who abuses you becomes fair game to me, as well as fresh meat.” The smile became sinister.

Angel sighed, putting his hand up to his temple. “Al. You do realize that if I put myself out there again, I’m gonna be dealin’ with clients I had when I worked for Valentino. You know that, right?”

“Of course! All the more reason to invest in some more entertainment for myself!” Alastor replied. “Come on, darling! Whataya say?” He offered his glowing green hand again.

The porn star thought about it for a few seconds. "Wait a minute. Will I be able to keep all of my earnings?"

A short burst of static filled the air around the two demons. Alastor looked confused, but still grinned from ear to ear. "I just told you that I already have loads of money, _mon cher_ ," the deer finally replied. "I am no Valentino; your earnings are yours to keep. Use them for whatever you wish, darling."

Angel then pushed Alastor’s hand away and crawled into his lap. He cupped the deer’s face in his hands and kissed him heatedly, prolonging the kiss as long as he could. “It’s a deal,” he finally agreed. “But, forgive me if I don’t shake hands. I prefer to seal my deals with a kiss.” He flashed a tiny smirk.

“Fair enough,” Alastor said. “C’mere you.” He gripped Angel’s skinny waist and pulled the fuzzy spider down onto the bed with him.

Angel dissolved into a giggling mess as he lied on top of Alastor. The sun was just barely coming out as they kissed with a fiery passion, sealing the deal on their little pact.

“I love you, Alastor,” Angel whispered, caressing the Radio Demon’s cheek.

Alastor kissed his spider again. “I love you, too, Angel.”

“‘Til death do us part. Again.” Angel laughed at his own little joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking around as I worked hard to create this masterpiece! While editing this last part, I had a bit of an idea to possibly continue this story in another book. Sound off in the comments below! I want to hear your thoughts!


End file.
